Broken Hearts
by Foxzet
Summary: Patamon is extremely heartbroken because he lost Gatomon to Veemon. When Patamon decides to end everything for good, something unexpected happens... PataGato NOTE: My first story, please don't be too harsh.


It was a rainy day in Odaiba. There was a huge thunderstorm over there. However, the clock was 1:00 AM, so everyone was sleeping. ALMOST everyone. There were still lights on in Takaishi apartment. Takeru "TK" Takaishi, a Digidestined, had a sleepover in his girlfriends, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya's(also a Digidestined), apartment. TK's mom was in America, so why were the lights still on? It was because there was still one living being in the Takaishi apartment. It was Patamon, TK's digimon partner.

Patamon sighed. He was preparing...something. He had tied his mouth shut, so he couldn't scream. He had a kitchen knife in his hands. He looked really sad. 'TK...' Patamon muttered in his mind. 'Sorry that I am going to cause you this pain again, but this is to end the pain I am suffering. And Gatomon... Sorry.' Gatomon was Kari's digimon partner, and Patamon had a huge crush on her. Patamon put the knife over his left hand's wrist, took a deep breath, and.  
But wait... Why was Patamon, the Digimon of Hope, going to kill himself?

*FLASHBACK*

3 Weeks ago, TK and Patamon were preparing theirselves for a party Kari organized to celebrate their adventures in the Digital World. "Okay, Patamon," TK said to his digimon partner. "Ready to go?" "I've never been this ready in my life!" Patamon answered, and flew on TK's head. "So... You're finally gonna tell her?" TK asked Patamon, with a suspicious smile on his face. Patamon tried to look innocent, and replied: "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh, come on! I know you're finally going to tell Gatomon that you lov-" SMACK! Patamon slapped TK. "SHH!! I don't want anyone to know!" Patamon said. "Ouch... You really do pack a punch. Anyway, let's go. Kari's probably waiting for us. " TK said, as they walked out of the door.

20:00. DING-DONG! TK ringed the doorbell of Kamiya apartment. The door opened, and Kari opened the door. "Hiya, angel." TK answered in a gentle tone. "Hi, hon..." Kari answered, as the two kissed. Patamon flew to the living room and noticed that most of the digimon and Digidestined were there. "Hi, everybody!" Patamon greeted. TK and Kari walked into the living room, too. "Okay... Is everyone here?" Kari asked. "Well, Mimi and Palmon are going to be a little late, but Mimi said they'll be here in 20 minutes." Sora answered. "So... What was the point of the meeting, again?" Davis asked. "To celebrate our adventures in the Digital World." Kari answered. "Okay... Let's get ready to party!!" Tai yelled.

22:00. The party was still going on. Tai and Matt had a drinking contest. Joe, Izzy and Ken were chatting. So were Sora, Mimi and Yolei. Davis was on the couch, watching football. Cody was playing tag with the digimon. TK and Kari were in Kari's bedroom. "So..." Kari started. "You wanted to tell me something?" "Yeah..." TK answered. "I'm not excatly sure how to put this... Oh, I guess I'm ready." "Okay, shoot." Kari was looking at TK. "Uhh... Okay, here's the deal: Patamon's gonna tell Gatomon that he loves her." "Finally!" Kari answered in a loud tone. "I thought he would never ask. Wouldn't it be great if they ended up as a couple, just like you and me?" "It sure would." TK said. There was a small moment of silence, until TK and Kari kissed. "Love you." TK said to Kari. "Love you too." Kari replied. "Should we check out what others are doing?" TK asked, in a playfully worried tone. The two left the room.

23:30. Patamon was finally going to tell Gatomon. 'This is it,' he thought to himself. 'I'm finally gonna tell her.' "Uhmm... Kari?" Patamon asked the brown-haired girl. "Yes?" "Do you happen to know where Gatomon is?" "She should be in the kitchen." Kari replied. "But why?" "No reason. I've just got something to tell her." Patamon answered, and flew to the kitchen. But just as he flew into the kitchen, he saw something that shocked him: Gatomon and Veemon, KISSING. Patamon felt that his heart was stabbered by hundreds of knifes. He quickly flew out of the kitchen, and landed on TK's head. "Hey, TK, I feel kinda sick. Can we go home?" "What's the matter? You have a flu? Or fewer?" TK asked, but as he immediatly noticed Gatomon and Veemon walking to the living room, holding hands, he realised why Patamon wanted to leave. He gave Patamon an "I'm sorry"-face. "Okay, guys." TK started. "Me and Patamon gotta go home. See ya later!" "Okay, bye guys!" everyone replied, as the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope left the apartment. "Patamon... I'm sorry for you." TK replied to his partner, as he patted Patamon's back. After they reached the Takaishi apartment, Patamon flew into TK's room, and started crying. "I...Lost...Her..." Patamon muttered, heartbroken.

The next three weeks were the worst in Patamon's life. He couldn't hang out with the Digidestined digimon. He just stayed in TK's room. TK tried to do his best to make Patamon feel better, but nothing worked. It was really painful to look at the Digimon of Hope, who was in total despair. Especially since Patamon was usually the most cheerful one out of the digimon. "I can't take this anymore." Patamon cried to TK. "This is too painful. I want to die." TK was shocked after he heard the last four words Patamon said. "NO!" He screamed. "Patamon, I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again!" TK looked like he was going to cry. He really didn't want to lose his best friend again. Patamon means too much to him. "Promise me, you will not try to commit a suicide, okay?" TK demanded. Patamon looked at him for a while, until he gave up, and nodded. "Good. And listen: I'm pretty sure you'll find another womon for yourself." TK gave thumbs-up to Patamon and left the room. "Oh, and I'm having a sleepover at Kari's apartment, so you'll be here on your own." TK added, until he finally left. But little did he know that Patamon had already planned a suicide...

*END FLASHBACK*

Patamon put the kitchen knife over his left hand's wrist, took a deep breath, and.  
DING-DONG! The doorbell rang.  
Patamon dropped the knife, untied his mouth and flew to the door to check who it was. He opened the door, and saw the last person he thought he would. "Gatomon?" Patamon asked in a confused tone. It really was Gatomon. He was soaking, and apparently, she had cried. "Hi Pata." He answered in a sad, yet somehow happy tone. "I was walking by, and since there's a huge storm out there, I was wondering if I could stay here..." "Oh, sure! Please step in!" Patamon replied. He looked at Gatomon. She looked beautiful when she was soaking, but eventually he handed her a towel. "Here." Gatomon took the towel. "Thanks." She replied. "I'll get you some hot chocolate, okay?" Patamon said to her, as he flew into a kitchen. Half minute later, he flew back to the living room, carrying a cup of hot chocolate. "Drink this. You must be freezing." Patamon said and gave the cup and a cheerful smile to her. "Thanks, Patamon." Gatomon replied. As she was drinking, Patamon was wondering: 'Why was she outside, while there was a huge storm over there? And why was she crying? I'd better find out myself.'

"Umm... Gatomon?" he asked in a careful tone. "Yes, Pata?" The feline digimon asked, not sounding so sad anymore. "This maybe kinda awkward question, but... Why you were out there? And why did you cry?" As Gatomon heard the last sentence, she started crying. "Oh, sorry, sorry..." Patamon said. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." he continued, as he hugged Gatomon. "Just let it all out." Gatomon cried on Patamon's shoulder, and Patamon gently patted her back. Gatomon was still sobbing, until two minutes later, she eventually stopped. "Veemon left me." Gatomon finally said. Patamon gasped. "Oh no, what happened?" "Well, it all started three weeks ago, in the party Kari organized, remember? Well, that night, Veemon asked me to be his girlfriend, which I accepted. Well, everything went out nicely, until a week ago, I noticed that our kisses were totally empty, with no feelings in them. Well, today, just about 30 minutes ago, happened something that ruined everything..."

*FLASHBACK*

Gatomon sighed. She was in Kari's room, laying down. She had been worried: Veemon hadn't called her, not even spoken to her during the last 5 days. 'What if something's happened to him? I must find out if he's okay.' Gatomon thought to herself. She stood up. "Kari," she said. "I'll go out for a while." "Okay, but be careful!" "Will do!" Gatomon left the Kamiya apartment, and started walking towards Motomiya apartment to check if Veemon's there. Halfway there, she spotted Veemon in a park. 'Wait... Is there someone with him?' Gatomon thought, as she walked closer, and saw:  
Veemon and a Renamon(NOTE: A Renamon, not THE Renamon), sitting on a bench, KISSING.

"I had a wonderful day, Veemon." Renamon replied to the blue dinosaur-digimon, as they ended the kiss. "Me too. Well, looks like I gotta go. See ya!" Veemon said, as he stood up and started walking out of the park. Renamon teleported away.  
Gatomon jumped out of the bush, scaring the heck out of Veemon. "AAH!! Oh, it was only you, Gatomon. Great, I wanted to-" SLAP! Gatomon slapped Veemon's cheek. "Ow! Gato, what's wrong?" Veemon asked. Gatomon was both boiling in anger, but also forming tears of deep sadness. "YOU CHEATING SNAKE!!" she yelled at Veemon. "I saw you!! Wasn't I good enough for you!?" "Gatomon, please, listen-" SLAP! Gatomon slapped Veemon's cheek again. "SHUT UP! I hate you!! I never want to see you again!!" she yelled, and she ran out of the park. "Gatomon, WAIT!!" Veemon tried to stop her, but he was too late. "Darn, this went totally out of hand..." Veemon muttered to herself.

Gatomon was on a bridge nearby, leaning to it's rail, crying faintly. 'When I thought finally I got over HIM... When I thought I was finally able to love someone... Maybe I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life...' Gatomon thought to herself in deep depression, while wiping of her tears. "Well, at least nothing could possibly go any more wrong right now-" but before she could end her sentence, it started to rain. 'Great. Just rub it in my face, won't you?' she thought to herself sarcastically. "Wait... I'm never gonna be able to reach Kari's house without cathing pneumonia in this weather! I'd better find a shelter..." Gatomon took a look at her surroundings, until she spotted a familiar building. "Isn't that TK's apartment? Maybe Patamon's there! At least HE is always so nice to me..." Gatomon said to herself as she rushed to the Takaishi apartment.

*END FLASHBACK

As Gatomon finished her story, she ended up crying on Patamon's shoulder again, with Patamon gently hugging her. "Now, now, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine soon." Patamon whispered to her ear gently. "But I never even imagined Veemon could be such a slimy rat..." Gatomon was eventually finally able to stop forming any more tears. "You can stay here for tonight. I would never forgive myself if I forced you out there right now." "Thanks Pata. You're always so nice to me..." Gatomon said, giving him a smile, until falling into sadness again. "I'm never gonna find myself a boyfriend. Maybe I'm destined to be alone..." "Trust me Gatomon: EVERYONE will find theirselves a partner, sooner or later." Patamon answered in a strong tone, until he got an idea. "And I think I know JUST the mon for you!"

"Y-you do?" Gatomon asked? "Yeah!" Patamon said. "And trust me, he's desperately in love with you." "Hmm... Do I know him?" Gatomon asked. "Yup, and so do I!" "What does he look like?" "Well, he's, um... not very tall. He's a Rookie, and not very strong one, but when he digivolves, he becomes very strong, he could even hold back Myotismon!" "What's his personality like?" Gatomon asked curiously. "Eeh, he's... Optimistic, cheerful, and sometimes pretty naive." Gatomon looks confused. "Are... Are you SURE that I know him?" "Well, quite sure." Patamon said with a suspicious smile. "I have no idea..." Gatomon scratched her head. "Well, I'll give you one more hint. Close your eyes." Patamon instructed. "Okay." Gatomon replied, and closed her eyes. "Now, open them when I've counted to three." Gatomon nodded. "Okay. One..." Patamon grabbed Gatomon's hands. "Two..." Patamon approached closer to Gatomon. "Three!" Gatomon opened her eyes, and Patamon pressed his lips into Gatomon's, giving her a deep kiss. Gatomon was really surprised.

"Err...Umm... Patamon..." she stuttered, as she blushed a little. "Did you mean..." "Myself?" Patamon guessed. Gatomon nodded, and Patamon smiled. "Yes, Gatomon, I mean myself. I have loved you ever since we first met in Myotismon's dungeon. I've loved you this whole time, and I never stopped loving you. Actually, I loved you so desperately, that during this whole time you and Veemon were a couple," Patamon paused, and pointed at the knife that was lying on the floor, "I was planning to kill myself. And I would be dead now if you didn't come." Gatomon was shocked when he heard Patamon's words, then she started forming tears, and then she kissed Patamon. "Oh Patamon!" She started to cry on his shoulder again. "I love you too! I loved you this whole time! I just thought that you didn't love me! That's why I started going out with Veemon. I... I wanted to get over you. But I couldn't." "Well... What about now? I love you, you love me, which means..." "I can be your girlfriend?" Gatomon asked with a hopeful voice. "Nothing would make me happier." Patamon replied, and the two kissed again. "There's only one more thing to do now..."

ONE DAY LATER...

"Oh, what a wonderful night, Veemon!" Renamon said. "Heh... Wasn't it?" Veemon replied and smirked. "Well... See you tomorrow, hon!" "Goodbye, V! I love you!" Renamon said, as she teleported away. Veemon started walking towards Motomiya Apartment, he smiled and whistled. "Aah, what a perfect day! I feel like nothing could go wrong!" He continued walking. "Stop, Veemon!" A male voice ordered. "Wha-what was that?" Veemon looked around, but saw nothing." "Over here!" The voice replied from the sky. Veemon looked up, and saw... "Oh, hi Angemon!" Veemon greeted and waved to him. "Err... What's the matter? You look angry?" "What's the matter, eh? Oh nothing, I just came to teach you a LESSON! HAND OF FATE!" Angemon launched his attack and it nearly hit Veemon. "Whoa, that was a close one. Gee, what's wrong with you Angemon? You almost obliterated me!!" "SILENCE!!" Angemon yelled, and Veemon immediatly closed his mouth. "I'll teach you not to screw with my girlfriend!!" "Huh? Whacha talking about?" "Nobody cheats Gatomon and lives to tell about it!" Angemon yelled, as he charged his attack.  
"WAIT!" Veemon felt on the ground. He sounded like he was going to cry. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! I knew Gatomon still loved you, and I met Renamon. I immediatly fell in love with her. I knew I would never have chance to be with Gatomon because of her feelings towards you. I wanted to break up with Gatomon so she could be with you. Okay, now you can kill me." Veemon stood up. "Oh, and if you can hear me, Gatomon, I AM SORRY!!!" Veemon yelled and closed his eyes, and prepared for his immediate disintegration. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear." Angemon said, smiled, dedigivolved back to Patamon, and flew onto a nearby building. Gatomon stepped in. "Your apology is accepted, Veemon." Gatomon replied gently. "You're free to go." Veemon opened his eyes, and looked relieved. "Thank you, Gatomon." "You're welcome." She smiled to Veemon, and looked at Patamon. "Thanks Pata. You helped a lot." Patamon smirked. "You're welcome, Angel!" he replied, as the two kissed deeply. The Angels of Hope and Light were now a couple. 


End file.
